It is conventional in melt spinning polyamide to spin the melt as filaments into a quenching zone, such as a vertical tower wherein quenching air cools the molten filaments, and to wind up the resulting filaments at the exit from the quenching zone under low tension. A lubricating composition in the form of an aqueous emulsion is commonly applied after drawing and just before the filaments are wound up, to facilitate further processing. Thereafter, the filaments which have been wound are kept in a constant humidity atmosphere and can then be stretched to impart additional molecular orientation and to increase the tenacity. Representative prior techniques are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,860; 2,918,347; and 3,113,369. It is known in the prior art to melt spin both polycaproamide (nylon 6) and polyhexamethylene adipamide (nylon 66), the latter processing being illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,997 and 3,093,881. One procedure which has been proposed for the continuous spinning and drawing of, for example, polycaproamide, is to draw the filaments while hot in a spinning tower instead of drawing cool yarn as shown, e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,611. This procedure, however, is very demanding on apparatus to maintain the high uniformity of tensions, speeds, cooling rates, etc., which are required for good uniformity of the resulting filaments. Such demands are especially difficult to achieve when the yarn consists of a large number of individual filaments, such as 30 filaments or more.